One of the basic problems which has plagued military personnel over the years has to do with the identification of objects. This problem relates not only to personnel but also to equipment such as trucks, boats, etc. That is to say, in recent years it has become more and more difficult to identify insurgents by their clothing, appearance, etc. and therefore a system of identification whereby it is possible to determine whether a subject in question has come through a specific military zone has become necessary.
It is well known that guerrilla warfare is sustained by hiding caches of ammunition and food in areas which offer good concealment. To prevent this, large areas are placed off-limits by civil authorities. Hence, a need exists for a personnel marking composition that will transfer from foliage to the skin or clothing of anyone who intrudes into a interdicted area. Subsequent examination of a suspect will reveal whether or not he has been in the proscribed area.
One of the basic deficiencies of existing marking compositions (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,066,105; 3,162,642) is that when applied to foliage, or after having been applied, when they are contacted with water, i.e. rain, they tend to "flatten out", run or spread on the foliage and are therefore less susceptible to transfer to any metal, clothing, etc. with which they subsequently come in contact.